


baby did you know? (yeah, yeah i did)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took one moment for Jongdae to fall, but the one who helped him up, held him for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby did you know? (yeah, yeah i did)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strictly Unprofessional](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146456) by fairyminseok. 



> Written for kpop-ficmix.

Perhaps Jongdae had known, from the very beginning, that he was totally and utterly screwed.

For one, when he’d first met Kim Minseok, his first thought had been: _Holy shit, he’s hot_. The worse thing about this was that, in high school, Minseok had been a scrawny little kid with glasses that were too large for his face and a scattering of acne that he hadn’t been able to get rid off at the time. Yet, there had been something about Minseok that had drawn Jongdae to him.

Jongdae. Perfect Jongdae with his high cheekbones - coveted by the entire school, according to Baekhyun - and acing every single class with minimal effort, had gone up to Kim Minseok, of all people. It wasn’t that Minseok was a nerd that was bullied, no, it was that he had been a nobody. He wasn’t anyone; He’d been invisible before Jongdae decided to go up to him.

“Hey,” Jongdae said, sticking his hand out and catching Minseok around the shoulders. He grinned, flashing a row of teeth that had Minseok blinking. “I’m Kim Jongdae. You?”

Minseok blinked again, glancing at the arm that was slung over his shoulder. He shrugged it off, uncomfortable. He knew who Jongdae was, of course. Who didn’t? He was a sure candidate for valedictorian, student council president. His mentor had been Kim Junmyeon, his cousin, the previous student council president that had managed to graduate top of his class, with honours, and propel the student council into previously never seen before heights. His brother, Kim Jong In, was the school’s most coveted dancer, and while the younger wasn’t the most academically inclined person in the school, it wasn’t like they were going to let him go when he was already being offered scholarships by Juilliard.

So of course Minseok knew who Kim Jongdae was. But that didn’t mean anything. Minseok wasn’t invisible in this school because of his looks, it was because he honestly didn’t care. He didn’t take part in any of the clubs, preferring to play soccer with Luhan, his childhood best friend, rather than on the school field. Luhan had been on the team, before he graduated, but even he had failed in getting Minseok to try out. He just wasn’t the time of guy to vie for nor want attention.

“Kim Minseok,” He murmured, continuing to walk. He didn’t see any point in staying to speak to Jongdae. The other was flashy in a way that made Minseok a little uncomfortable, and if he were to say that in front of the entire cafeteria, he was going to be made a public enemy, and he really, really didn’t want to go through his last year of high school being attacked by literally the entire student body.

No one disliked Kim Jongdae after all; Except Kim Minseok, maybe.

Perhaps Jongdae was sharper than Minseok gave him credit for, because after his arm dropped from Minseok’s shoulders, his grin had turned from excited to a little abashed, faltering into an almost shy smile that had Minseok blinking again. He seemed to be blinking a lot. It was strange, since he never really used to. Nothing fazed Minseok, after all.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae started, following Minseok. He turned around to wave to his group of friends almost dismissively, and they all burst into giggles. Minseok frowned, speeding. “Hey!” Jongdae called, jogging to catch up with him. “I’m sorry; I probably made you uncomfortable, right? I didn’t mean to. I’m just a really touchy person in general and most of the time people don’t really have any problems with it but you do and now I’m just rambling and I’m sorry I’m usually not like this-”

Minseok had stopped by this point, not that Jongdae seemed to noticed. While the other had also halted in his foot steps when Minseok had, he didn’t seem to have registered in consciously. He took the time to watch the other curiously, a small amused smile spreading on his lips when he realized he’d made Kim Jongdae, of all people, anxious to the point where he was rambling. He held up a hand, cutting Jongdae off abruptly, the other’s eyes widening.

“It’s okay,” Minseok gave, dropping his hand now that he had Jongdae’s attention. “It’s nothing, really. I’m just not used to it. You don’t have to worry.”

Jongdae sighed in relief at this. “Oh god, thank you. I thought I’d offended you somehow and that’s really strange a concept for me, even though Baekhyun says I offend him multiple times a day, but honestly who really listens-”

“You’re rambling again,” Minseok informed, his smile widening slightly. “Do you normally do this?”

He shook his head, flushing an adorable shade of pink. “No. I’m Kim Jongdae, people normally get flustered in front of me, and I don’t really know why this is happening to me.”

Minseok raised a hand to ruffle Jongdae’s hair, and the gaping of the other tells him that he doesn’t really get treated like this often. _However_ , Minseok was older than him by a few months, and he would treat the other like a dongsaeng if he so well wanted to. “Well, class is starting, so I should get going now,” He informed, taking his hand back and hugging his books to his chest again. “Bye!”

He was pretty sure he had left Jongdae silent and still gaping, but it was because of this that he, Kim Minseok, suddenly became the talk of the town. Or, school. Suddenly, everyone knew his name, his birthday, his horoscope, his likes and his dislikes - although some of them were so acutely wrong Minseok wanted to laugh - who he was friends with, where he lived, and it was downright creepy. He was beginning to regret ever continuing conversation with Kim Jongdae.

On one hand, it wasn't as though he hadn't expected it, what with it being Kim Jongdae that he had spoken to. On the other, Minseok had been really, really private about his personal details, so how had they gotten hold of it?

Well. Minseok wasn’t one to dwell on such things. 

At first, Minseok hadn’t thought that he would have anything in common with Jongdae. They were worlds apart, and the only thing that they had in common was probably their last names, and that wasn’t something that he had been able to choose, had it? So when Jongdae had sat himself down next to Minseok during lunch period, humming a Jay Chou song, Minseok had frozen.

Jay Chou. Mandarin pop. Oh. My. God.

“Hey, hyung,” Jongdae began, as though he wasn’t given Minseok a heart attack just by existing, currently. “I got this for you,” He babbled, sliding over a cup of coffee. Normally Minseok would jump at the thought of caffeine, but this time he ignored it, focusing on Jongdae himself. “I heard that you liked coffee, even though I’m not very sure of the type you like-”

“What song were you just singing?” Minseok asked, voice almost sharp. Jongdae blinks in shock, his words cutting off, looking as though Minseok had reached out to slap him. 

“ _G-Gei Wo Yi Shou Ge De Shi Jian_ ,” Jongdae stammered out, looking almost terrified. “I- I like Mandarin pop?”

Interest pigued, Minseok fired question after question at Jongdae, asking about Jay Chou and JJ Lin and Angela Zhang. Jongdae answered them all with ease once he realized that Minseok wasn’t condemning his taste in music, but rather showing appreciation. He quickly went back to his cheery disposition once more, smile widening the more they spoke.

“Have you bought _Capricorn_ yet?” Jongdae asked a few weeks later, leaning onto Minseok’s shoulder. At this point, Minseok doesn’t really care anymore. Jongdae was his friend now, someone who wasn’t exactly precious - such a lie, Kim Minseok - but was getting there. Minseok just continued to eat his lunch, shaking his head at Jongdae’s question.

Jongdae made a displeased sound in the back of his throat, and Minseok laughed in return. He hadn’t bought the new Jay Chou album, didn’t really plan to. They were going into college soon, soon to graduate from high school, and he honestly needed all the money that he could get. College wasn’t cheap by any means, so he needed to save up as soon as he could. Which was now.

“I did,” Jongdae informed, as though this information was important to saving the universe. Minseok rolled his eyes; He was used to Jongdae being dramatic anyways. It was hard not to, since Jongdae had adopted Minseok as his best friend, making his actual best friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stare after him. They weren’t vindictive about it, and Jongdae informed him that they enjoyed having some time to themselves, especially now that they’d started dating. “I could lend it to you if you wanted. Or even burn a copy for you.”

Minseok reached over to flick Jongdae’s forehead. “That’s illegal, you know,” He pretended to be offended by Jongdae’s offer, then laughed. “If it’s not too much of a bother. Thank you.”

“Always!” Jongdae has replied, cheery, but his heart had been pounding in his chest, so hard and so fast he was surprised that Minseok hadn’t heard.

 

High school flew by, both Jongdae and Minseok too caught up in studying for their university entrance exams to do anything else. They still spoke about their mutual interests, still screamed at each other - in person at school, or over the phone when they were too busy being buried in their books to go about having any human interaction whatsoever - whenever their idols put out a new song. Nothing really changed about them; They were still Jongdae and Minseok.

For that, Jongdae was undeniably grateful for. Finding someone like Kim Minseok had not been something that he’d counted on when he came into high school, arm looped around the shoulders of Baekhyun. Nowadays, Baekhyun even whined that Jongdae was spending too much time with the other and neglecting all his original friends. It made Jongdae feel bad, yes, but Baekhyun had laughed at him and said he was merely joking. Baekhyun had known Jongdae since they were both children, knew that there was no way that Jongdae would leave his group of friends for Minseok.

When they’d entered university, on the first day of orientation, Jongdae had gaped at Minseok, who had stared back at him with equal shock. Neither of them had told the other which school they had been applying for, nor into which they had been accepted, having wanted it to be a mutual surprise, so to see each other was nothing short of a miracle.

“You got in here too?” Jongdae yelled at Minseok, looking more flustered than Minseok had ever seen him, which was saying something. “You didn’t tell me!”

“Well, you didn’t tell me, either!” Minseok defended, and the both of them had stared at each other, entirely offended, until they’d laughed and collapsed into each other’s arms, unaware and uncaring of the people around them.

Business school had been tiring, and that was putting it lightly. Despite that, it wasn’t as though Jongdae hadn’t enjoyed his time in university. Minseok had chosen to major in Accounting, so even though it wasn’t exactly the same, he still managed to get some time each week to see Minseok.

It was also during this time that Jongdae realized that he might not be straight. It had taken a lot of alcohol, a lot of screaming at and from his parents, a lot of tears cried onto Baekhyun’s shoulder to get to where he was now. So he wasn’t heterosexual. Sure, he could work with that.

University was an experience in itself. He’d gone through a couple of girlfriends before realizing he had no interest in the soft hands and curved bodies of the girls on his campus, his eyes instead straying to the hard muscles and defined veins along the arms of the males that roamed the very same campus. A couple of drunk kisses with Baekhyun had occurred, but they’d decided mutually that they should just stay friends and never, _ever_ try romance again with each other.

University was looking at Minseok bury his fingers in his hair and ruffling it up, trying to get somewhere that he couldn’t. University was watching Minseok look through shop rental upon shop rental, trying to find one that he could buy out the lease of at a price that was cheap enough that he wouldn’t go entirely broke, even with loans from the bank. University was lying his head onto Minseok’s shoulder and a _I could co-own the cafe with you, if you wanted_. University was Minseok’s eyes lighting up and tackling Jongdae onto the ground in absolute glee.

University was when Jongdae realized that the best decision he’d ever made in his life was to become friends with Kim Minseok.

 

About a year into owning the cafe, Jongdae had turned around to ask Minseok a question only to see the way the light reflected off the crown of his hair. There was something that was beautiful about Kim Minseok, something that was so ethereal about him in that moment that Jongdae had to take a small break from what he was doing to just _look_ at the other. 

It took some time before Jongdae could come back to his senses, during which time Minseok had, luckily for him, not realized that he was so blatantly staring. He blinked once, twice, then decided that hey, they had come so far from where they had been from the beginning, that even if this wasn’t something that Minseok wanted for himself - for _them_ \- then at least it wouldn’t be a deal breaker. It wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

Hopefully.

And so when Minseok turned over to wonder why Jongdae had stopped his actions, Jongdae leaned over and pressed his lips gently to his.

There was silence, a little epiphany on Minseok’s side, a little blinking on Jongdae’s, and then Minseok nodded. “Okay.”

That was that.

 

Which led to where they were now, Minseok on top of Jongdae on the couch, slowly kissing him, drawing it out. Jongdae whimpered beneath Minseok, back curving up to meet Minseok’s. There was a small pause, and then Minseok was deepening the kiss, palm on the small of Jongdae’s back, supporting him, fingers splayed out in the way that made Jongdae feel so safe and so warm. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae breathed when Minseok parted their lips to press butterfly kisses onto his jawline, the cheekbones he loved so much, his neck. “Shit, hyung, please just-”

Minseok rumbled, moving to pin Jongdae’s hands up above his head. Jongdae kept them there, even after Minseok had moved his hands away, pliant in the arms of the one he loved the most. His chest heaved as he took deep breaths, body writhing beneath Minseok’s expert touch. 

“Be patient,” Minseok instructed, and Jongdae listens. He’d always listened to Minseok. Minseok who is the sun, the moon, the everything to Jongdae. There are times where Jongdae just takes the time to stare at Minseok, small breaks when there aren’t any customers, in the small sliver of time that they’re allowed. Jongdae wonders if Minseok does the same, but he decides that it doesn’t really matter.

Minseok reached up to pull his shirt over his head, and Jongdae marvels at the beauty that is Kim Minseok’s body. The soft shadows that are cast across his abdomen, just a hint away from being defined. The arms that are lean, packed with muscles. The waist that Jongdae loved to wrap his arms around, the shoulders that Jongdae loved to rest his head on.

Minseok, Minseok, _Minseok_.

Jongdae moved, lunging upwards and knocking Minseok back down onto the couch. Minseok grunted, but Jongdae’s already moving, already pinning Minseok down and unbuttoning his jeans. There’s a moan when Jongdae licked a wet stripe up the bulge in Minseok’s boxers, and Jongdae grinned to himself.

“Hyung,” Jongdae purred from where he was, between Minseok’s legs, one hand rubbing slow circles where he knew the head of Minseok’s cock was. He made sure to make his voice as innocent as possible, his expression as demure as he could, knowing that it was what got to Minseok the most, the fastest. “Can I suck you off, hyung?”

Minseok groaned, pressing his hips upwards for an answer, and it was all the reply that Jongdae needed to immediately dive down and suck at the cloth covered head. Minseok jerked, moaning, and Jongdae continued to wet Minseok’s boxers as he laved at the length through the cloth. “Jongdae,” Minseok panted, hand coming down to thread through Jongdae’s hair. “Shit, Jongdae.”

Jongdae peeled off Minseok’s boxers, Minseok lifting his hips to aid him, then quickly returned his mouth to Minseok’s length. He swiped his tongue across his slit, moaning as he slid his mouth down the length as far as he could, pumping what he couldn’t. During this time, he kept his eyes on Minseok for the whole time, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

He kept this up, sucking and using his tongue to tease in Minseok’s most sensitive spots, beneath the head, his fingers pressing against Minseok’s perineum, making him keen. Jongdae slurped happily, pinning Minseok’s hips down when he tried to buck up. “Hyung,” Jongdae questioned, his voice wrecked already. “Is it good?”

“Kim Jong _dae_ ,” Minseok almost cursed, squirming on the couch. “You know how good you are at this.”

A giggle, and Jongdae was back at what he did best: Driving Minseok insane. Minseok moaned, the sound echoing off the walls, music to Jongdae’s ears. He hadn’t even thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing when Minseok was pulling him up, shaking his head. “Stop, Jongdae, stop.”

“But hyung,” Jongdae whined, pouting. “I was having so much fun.”

Minseok said nothing, merely smiled that coy smile of his and spread Jongdae’s legs wide, obscenely so. Jongdae moaned, Minseok almost ruthlessly pulling his pants off, followed by his briefs. He made a show of tossing Jongdae’s clothes behind him, making Jongdae laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend was.

There was a small moment in which everything stopped, and the two of them just stared at each other, so caught up in the love they had for each other, overwhelming and overflowing. Jongdae reached up to cup Minseok’s cheek, the other leaning down. They kissed, languidly, slowly. They had all the time in the world, after all.

Then Minseok rolled his hips down, and Jongdae gasped. There was something about the way that Minseok could move, that dancer’s grace that he possessed despite never having taken a single class in his life, that always drove Jongdae absolutely insane, especially when he used it in such a situation.

“Fuck,” Jongdae gave, head falling back when Minseok rolled his hips down again, grinning. He’d already retrieved the small packet of lube that he liked to keep between the cushions. Jongdae laughed, breathlessly. “One day,” He said. “A customer’s going to find that there, and we’re going to be in so much trouble.”

Minseok shrugged. “We could always claim that it’s not ours, and that it might be from a previous customer.”

“Loser,” Jongdae claimed. “That’s the lamest excuse that anyone could come up with, Kim Minseok.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Minseok gave, inserting one finger into Jongdae slowly, purposefully. “I mean, I’ve got better things that I need to get to come up, such as your dick.”

Jongdae kicked out, but Minseok dodged, laughing, placing another kiss to Jongdae’s lips when he slowly inserted another, and another finger into his boyfriend. Jongdae moaned, shifting to get Minseok to press against his prostate. “Mm,” Minseok hummed happily. “So responsive, my kitten.”

“Only-” Jongdae managed, then gasped again. “Only for you.”

Pleased, Minseok pulled all his fingers out and lined himself up with Jongdae’s entrance. “Good boy.”

“Please, hyung!”

Minseok laughed, then gave in to his boyfriend. Pressing in slowly, he laced their fingers together, lavishing Jongdae with soft kisses as he did so. Jongdae keened, his legs coming up to wrap around Minseok’s waist almost lazily, clenching desperately. “Fuck, hyung!”

“So tight,” Minseok breathed out, laying his forehead gently against Jongdae’s. “So tight, so hot, so fucking _beautiful_ , Jongdae.”

Jongdae wailed when Minseok began to move, short thrusts giving way to deep, relentless strokes inside of him. Minseok fucked him so well, knew how to drive him up the wall and over the edge. Jongdae trusted Minseok, gave him control, all of it, lying pliantly under his boyfriend, but no less responsive, his hips driving down to meet Minseok’s almost brutal thrusts.

“Good,” Jongdae babbled, almost screaming when Minseok’s hand, soft and small but so, so _perfect_ , came up to tug at his erection. “Good, good, so _good_ , my god, hyung, please-!”

“ _Yes_ ,” Minseok hissed. “Anything for you, Jongdae, _anything_.”

Screaming, Jongdae came, body spasming through his orgasm, Minseok not letting up, still fucking harder, faster, deeper, prolonging Jongdae’s orgasm and falling into his own. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok’s torso, pulling him down, whispering filthy words into his ear, _hyung you feel that, you’re so fucking hard inside of me, come harder for me hyung, you’re so good you’ve been so good for me, come inside me, mark me, yes, yes, yes!_ and Minseok fell, crying out into the juncture between Jongdae’s neck and shoulder.

When they both came back to themselves, Jongdae shuddered happily when Minseok pulled out. “Hyung,” He sighed. “You’re so good to me.”

Minseok laughed. “Of course I am,” He murmured, a stupid grin on his face. “I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to be good to you.”

“But you were,” Jongdae continued to babble, always like this post coital. He grinned up contentedly at Minseok. “Even when I first met you, in high school.”

Minseok shook his head endearingly, pulling Jongdae up. Jongdae followed willingly, like a ragdoll, almost. He snuggled into Minseok’s arms, giggling like a child. “I love you, hyung.”

A small sigh and a shake of a head later, Minseok pressed a small kiss to Jongdae’s forehead. “I love you too, kitten.”

 

The next day, when he came into work slightly later, Minseok found a pink post-it note stuck to the egg chairs, a winking emoticon drawn on it in marker. One side of his lips pulled up in an amused smirk, and he turned to Jongdae, who merely grinned back.

_Tonight?_ Jongdae mouthed cheekily.

Minseok pretended to think about it, then peeled the post it off the chair. He moved to wrap his arm around Jongdae’s waist.

“Tonight.”


End file.
